All That I've Got
by HaruhiTheBroken
Summary: SxS Sakura and Syaoran, rivals in school, lovers online? What will happen when they finally meet eachother? Will love sprout or war? R&R :P
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...I wish I did though :P_**

_Sakura_

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked at the clock. Her breath stopped for a second. _Oh no..._she thought. _I did it again, the first day of a new school and I'm late!_ she was late for the first day of school...again. Like all the other schools, on her first day she was always late. She quickly put on a green sweater with a white shirt under and a green skirt. This was the school uniform. It had an emblem of a Crescent Moon on the sweater. Sakura quickly ran down the stairs and bumped into her brother.

"Watch out Kaijuu!" Touya said. She glared at her black-haired, black-eyed brother. "Sakura is not a Kaijuu!" she said and stomped on his foot. Touya held in a cry of pain as Sakura ran out the door. "Bye Otou-san!" she yelled from outside. Her father smiled watching his daughter run in a rush to school.

* * *

Sakura finally made it. She barely made it too. Quickly, she went to the principle's office to get her schedual. She looked at the schedual after she left and walked to her first class. Her first class was Math. Sakura groaned, she hated math with a strong white passion. As she entered the students stopped as well as the teacher. Sakura blushed and walked over and gave him a note.

"Ah, you're Sakura Kinomoto. Welcome! My name is Mr. Satori." he said to her. He looked at the class. "Class, today we have a new student, her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Say hello, and make her feel welcomed." Mr. Satori said.

"Hello Kinomoto-san!" they all said. Sakura bowed. "Hello Everyone, please take care of me and be kind." she said as Mr. Satori said, "Sit next to Daidouji, Daidouji raise your hand." A girl with beautiful black hair and amethyst eyes raised her hand as Sakura began walking over to her.

"Hello Kinomoto-san, My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, you may call me Tomoyo! Can I call you Sakura-chan?" she started. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Tomoyo-san." Sakura said.

"Oh no! Drop the formalities!" Tomoyo said smiling. "Just call me Tomoyo." Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said smiling. It was as if fate had made these two meet only to become bestfriends in two seconds. Apperantly, Sakura and Tomoyo had all the same classes. After Math was over and the bell rang, Sakura left with Tomoyo, both happily in a conversation when suddenly, Sakura bumped into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going slut." the voice said. Sakura's emeralds suddenly had fire in them. She looked at his amber eyes and chocolate hair, thinking he was hot but ignored it for the time being.

"Look you fucking ass hole, I'm sorry for bumping into you but don't go on calling me slut when you don't know shit about me!" she yelled and slapped him. His eyes widened and held his cheek where a red mark was forming. Tomoyo quickly grabbed the fuming Sakura and dragged her to their next class.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Tomoyo said laughing. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He deserved it! That fucking shit head has no reason to call me a slut!" Sakura fumed.

"Just to let you know, he's the most popular guy in school." Tomoyo stated. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her new bestfriend's amethyst eyes.

"You aren't serious are you? Are you really saying he's the most popular guy in school?" Tomoyo nodded. "Holy shit I just slapped the most wanted/popular guy in school..." Sakura looked down and then smiled looking back up. "Oh well, I don't care!"

"Tell that to his fan club." Tomoyo stated as three girls walked up to them. The one on the left had blue eyes and blonde hair, _Now THAT'S a slut_ Sakura thought looking at the revealing uniform the blonde was wearing. In the middle, stood a girl with red hair and orange eyes. Her attire was completely different from the whore-ish blonde. She had wrote on her uniform 'I Love Syaoran' and a small pin that said 'President of the Syaoran Li Fan Club'. She was wearing a knee-length version of their uniform skirt. Boy did she look pissed off. Finally, the one to the right, she had black hair and purple eyes, she looked nothing like her two companions. She wore a turtle neck long sleeved light-blue uniformed shirt and a long dark blue uniform skirt. Her hair was worn in pony tails and she looked a little shy, like she didn't even want to be in the company of the girl. It looked like to Sakura like she was forced to come. Finally, they approched them. The whore came first and tried to slap Sakura only to have Sakura block her.

"Whore! How DARE you slap OUR Syaoran?" the whore said.

"Uhm, excuse me, first of all, I didn't see your names on him, so don't say he's yours. Second of all, he called me a slut, not knowing who the fuck I am and..." Sakura trailed off as she punched the whore in the face. "That's for calling me a whore." The blonde looked at her stunned as small tears rolled down her cheek. Apperantly she never thought someone would dare touch her, she never met Sakura until today.

The whore backed off and ran crying, the red head glared at her and tried slapping her as well, but alas, she failed as well.

"How dare you make Miyami cry? How dare you slap Syaoran? Don't you know he is Royalty?" the bitch yelled.

"Oh I'm so sorry for trying to protect myself and I'm so sorry for hitting your man whore. Now please leave bitch, uh I mean...Person." Sakura said sweetly. Her eyes widened. _This bitch! How dare she call me that? Doesn't she know I am Lyn Hitomi?_ the redhead thought.

Too pissed off to say anything more, Lyn left, which left the last girl. She blushed and bowed. Sakura looked at her confused. Tomoyo smiled and gently put her hand on the girl's cheek.

"You do not have to bow. Sakura-chan will not hurt you. You do not want to be with those girls, am I right, Sayomi-chan?" The girl named Sayomi nodded, still blushing. Tomoyo giggled. "How about becoming our friend? Leave them and be more comfortable here, with us. Be yourself." Sayomi looked at her and smiled.

"May I?" she said in a sweet voice. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and smiled at her.

"Welcome to the crew!" They both said. Sayomi smiled and sat next to them as the class began to start Sayomi and Tomoyo sat beside Sakura.

* * *

_Syaoran_

Syaoran rubbed his now really sore cheek as he sat down. Eriol, his cousin looked at him and laughed. Syaoran growled and glared. _Stupid Eriol, I bet I know what he's going to say. "Oh my cute little descendant got slapped? By who you ask? The new girl! What did you do this time Syaoran? Call her a slut when she accidentally bumped into you? Does that silence mean yes? Oooh nice move nice move!" _Syaoran looked at his cousin and got what he expected.

"Oh my cute little descendant slapped? By who you ask? The new girl! What did you do this time Syaoran? Call her a slut when she accidentally bumped into you?" Eriol said. Syaoran stayed quiet. "Does that silence mean yes? Oooh nice move nice move!" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he said and took out his books as the teacher began.

"Hello students, we have a new student today. Kinomoto Sakura, please rise." he said as the girl who slapped him rised from her seat.

"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura, I am new here, please take care of me." she said and bowed and sat back down. Syaoran's eyes widened. _No! Why is she here?! _he thought. Syaoran growled slightly to himself. He started looking at her features. _Mmm, lets see...Auburn hair... beautiful emerald green eyes...nice body... _Syaoran mused. Eriol jabbed him with his pen.

"OW what the fuck was that for?!" Syaoran whispered.

"Stop checking her out, she hates you remember?" Eriol said. Eriol ran his fingers through his midnight-blue hair and chuckled slightly. His pale blue eyes met with Syaoran's amber ones. "Don't piss her off if you want her." Eriol warned. Syaoran snorted.

"She'll probably get over it eventually..." Syaoran said as the teacher kept droning on and on about the lesson.

-After School- (A/N: I'm sorry but I really hate school so I refuse to go through EVERYTHING...maybe in the later chapters I will )

Syaoran couldn't believe it, she was practically in every single class that he was. In everyclass, she didn't even glance his way, maybe past him but never to him directly. She was a first. Naturally every girl would be all over him. Annoyingly loving him and wanting to be with him when they did not even know an ounce about him besides his name and about him being the Prince of China. This girl, Sakura Kinomoto, was one of the first girls who did not, no, refused to drool all over him or even look his way without sending a glare full of hatred. Syaoran sighed and wondered if he missed anything in his first period of math. He looked over and saw Eriol walking over to him. _Oh BOY, it's ERIOL..._ Syaoran thought. He glared at Eriol.

"Haha, how is my cute little descendant doing?" Eriol said with a small smirk. "Have you progressed with Sakura being in your every class?" Syaoran sent him a harder glare.

"Why are you calling her Sakura, huh? Have you gotten that familiar with her?" Syaoran said. Eriol smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I'm dating her bestfriend and we get along quite well, unlike you." Eriol said as he walked beside his cousin. Eriol stopped for a second. "Well, I should be going, Tomoyo and Sakura need me. You could come if you like." Syaoran stopped and looked at Eriol as if he was crazy. "It was only a suggestion, I know you have nothing to do Syaoran." Eriol tilted his head, waiting for Syaoran's response. Syaoran sighed and nodded. "I knew you'd come. Come on, Sakura and Tomoyo await." Eriol said and walked the opposite direction they were walking in as Syaoran followed slowly thinking of what he should do. As they reached the two merrily chattering girls, Syaoran's stomach churned knowing they were talking about him.

"Tomoyo...I want a class change..." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.

"Don't tell me, is it because Syaoran's in them?" Tomoyo laughed when Sakura nodded. "But don't change classes! I'm with you in them, besides, he sits in the front and you sit a few rows and desks behind him. So you shouldn't be complaining." Sakura sighed in defeat as she noticed Eriol and Syaoran approach them.

"Hello Eriol!!" Sakura said waving, ignoring Syaoran.

"Hello Sakura, Hello Tomoyo-babe." Eriol said coming behind Tomoyo and wrapping his arms around her. "How was your day?" Eriol asked as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey Eriol, it was fine, how was yours?" Tomoyo said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It was fine, is it alright if my cousin comes Tomo? Saku?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura for her approval. Sakura sighed and nodded, she wasn't going to like it, but she would do anything to make her friend happy.

"It's fine!" Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol smiled as Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and began dragging them to her limo. "Come on guys! It's shopping time!!" Tomoyo entered the limo with Sakura as Eriol and Syaoran entered as well.

.:. At The Mall .:.

-_-_The Girls-_-_

Sakura groaned as Tomoyo forced her to put on the 600th outfit Tomoyo had found 'kawaii' on her. She sighed and entered the changing booth and took off her clothes and put on the light green dress with sakura blossoms swirling around the dress. Sakura gasped as she gazed into the mirror. Sakura timidly came out and looked at her friend. Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she smiled and squealed loudly.

"KAWAII SAKURA-CHAAAN! We're DEFINATLY buying this one! Wear it tomorrow!!" Tomoyo said jumping up and down. "Tomorrow is Friday which means we can wear whatever we want besides the stupid uniform we always wear!!" Sakura groaned knowing she would _have_ to wear the dress now that Tomoyo had looked so excited and happy. Even though they had just met that morning, she felt she couldn't let her down. Tomoyo quickly ran to the register and went to buy the dress. Tomoyo quickly came back a minute later and smiled at Sakura. "Now for the shoes..."

-_-_The Boys-_-_

Syaoran leaned against the glass window with his eyes closed, thoughts running through his head about Sakura. Eriol on the other hand was eating a slushie he had bought while they were waiting for the girls. _Why do I feel this way for her when she just wants me to drop dead? Damn it Syaoran! Get your act straight. You just met her today. Today._ He thought to himself. Eriol looked over as he threw his cup into the trash. The blue-eyed mystery poked his amber-eyed cousin and looked as Syaoran's expression changed from deep thought to cautious.

"Thinking about her?" Eriol asked, knowing he probably was. Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"I don't know why...it's hard to get her out of my head. It feels like it is impossible. I can't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful emerald eyes and her seemingly soft auburn hair. Jesus! I feel like a god damned stalker or a stupid fan boy." Syaoran said looking down. "Was this how you felt when you met Tomoyo two years ago?" Eriol smiled, his weird mysterious smile of understanding and nodded. He looked at Eriol's expression, as if he knew that it was how the boy felt when he met the beautiful black haired-amethyst-eyed girl.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Sakura was at home. She had already finished her homework and was on her computer and listening to music when she got an IM.

**IceColdWolf:** Hey Blossom.

She looked at the IM and smiled. He was finally on and giggled slightly as she began to type back.

**FrozenBlossom:** Hey Wolf!

**IceColdWolf:** How was school today?

**FrozenBlossom:** It was pretty cool. I met new people and this arrogent ass hole.

**IceColdWolf:** Cool! Did you show the guy a thing or two to not mess with you?

**FrozenBlossom:** Erm...idk.. but anyway, what about you?

**IceColdWolf:** Some girl joined our school today. She's really beautiful but fiesty.

**FrozenBlossom:** Hey, Wolf, do you think we'll ever meet? You seem like a cool guy.

**IceColdWolf:** I don't know princess, maybe one day if fate wishes for our paths to cross.

Sakura looked at the screen and sighed. She closed her eyes, wishing that she would be able to soon meet her prince and to finally be able to be with him. She had spoken to Wolf for over a year. He knew almost everything about her as she him. Through out chatting, she slowly began falling inlove with him and wanted to know how he looked like. She tried asking once, but he said he'd rather her to meet him one day if destiny would let him.

**FrozenBlossom: **Alright, hopefully that'll happen, right?

**IceColdWolf:** Yeah, lets pray little blossom.

"Kaijuu, get downstairs, dinner is ready." her brother, Touya, yelled. Sakura groaned, not wanting to part with Wolf just yet. She sighed and looked at her screen once more.

"I'll be down in a minute! Sakura is not a Kaijuu!" she yelled back and continued typing.

**FrozenBlossom:** I have to go, brother is calling me. I'll talk to you soon!

**IceColdWolf:** Alright, take care.

**FrozenBlossom has signed out**

She got up and walked downstairs and glared at her brother, who had black hair and brown eyes, as he sat down with his plate of food. Sakura sat across from him and began eating. She began eating and looked at her father who had just walked in. She smiled to herself.

"Otou-san, welcome home." she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-san." he said. He had brown hair and gentle brown eyes, unlike her brother. "What did you do today, Sakura-san?" he asked her. She thought for a moment and took a bite of her food.

"Nothing really. I met new people. Tomoyo and Sayomi." Sakura said. Her father smiled.

"Glad you met your cousin. Tomoyo Daidouji." he said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Her mother, is your mother's cousin. Sonomi Daidouji is your aunt." he smiled as Sakura squealed. "Well, I need to do somethings, Sakura-san, please wash the dishes." he said and left. Sakura nodded and quickly finished her food as her brother got up and left. She grabbed his plate and her own and began washing the dishes. Her day had finally gotten at its highest peak. Her bestfriend was her cousin. Who knew? She hadn't expected this at all. Quickly, she finished washing and put the plates away as she ran upstairs into her room and called Tomoyo.

"Hello, this is Tomoyo Daidouji, who is this?" asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! It's me! Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan! Whats up? What happened? You seem extatic."

"I found out the best thing ever."

"What? Tell me!"

"We're cousins!" Sakura said happily. There was a pause on the other line and then a loud squeal could be heard.

"Really?! Awesome! Now I have more rights to make you dress up little cousin!" Tomoyo said. Sakura groaned slightly but smiled. They continued talking for several more minutes but soon hung up. Sakura changed quickly and jumped on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling as her brother entered.

"Kaijuu, its time for bed."

"Sakura is not a Kaijuu."

"Whatever, good night."

"Goodnight Onii-chan." she said and smiled as her brother turned off her lights and closed the door. She closed her eyes and left herself fall asleep.


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or its characters, however additional characters are mine. I'm poor, theres nothing to take so don't sue.**

Author's note: Well, here's the second Chapter of All That I've Got. Right erm, I made some mistakes last chapter, sorry ^^;. In anycase, thank you for the reviews I got from several of you. Please read and review if its not too much to ask. Thanks! Enjoy the read. Oh, and sorry for the really really late update. I've had a killer writers block...no excuse but still

* * *

The alarm rang waking up a certain emerald eyed girl. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock as her eyes widened.

"FUCK!"

#%^&**

Sakura finally arrived at school and she sighed in relief. Her bestfriend Tomoyo was waiting for her at the front gates and waved. She roller bladed her way to Tomoyo and glomped her. The amethyst eyed girl laughed and hugged the auburn haired girl. They greeted eachother and walked inside. Quickly, they put their things away. Syaoran was talking to Eriol by the Math room until he saw the one girl he did _not_ want to see. Sakura.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Syaoran exclaimed a bit too loudly. Sakura walked passed him, ignoring him as Eriol laughed.

"This is her class too you know." Eriol pointed out.

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped yesterday's math class. I knew it! I knew it!" Syaoran said as he banged his head against the wall. Not soon after the wh- I mean the Syaoran fan club arrived to greet their 'Prince'. Miyami walked up to Syaoran and placed herself in his arms while Lyn kissed his cheek and clung to his right arm.

"Hello prince." they said flirticiously. Syaoran's eye brow rose in an amused but disgusted mannor.

"Um, excuse my rudeness but who are you?" he asked. Miyami smiled.

"I'm Miyami."

"I'm Lyn. How could you not know us Syao-baby?"

"Excuse me, but that's Li to you two. I don't even know any of you." he said as he untangled himself from Miyami and Lyn. He laughed under his breath and mumbled "Sluts..." he took a seat in the back of the classroom. The bell rang as all the students filed in with the teacher. The class began as it normally would, but one thing bothered Sakura. She felt Syaoran's eyes drilling holes in the back of her head and it was driving her mad. She was fighting every nerve that told her to turn around and demand why he was looking at her. She couldn't understand it! In her mind, who would spend twenty something minutes staring at someone's head? Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a questioning glance. Sakura smiled, as if telling her it was alright.

Tomoyo sighed and continued paying attention. After several minutes of the teacher droning on and on about numbers the bell finally rang. Sakura was the first one out the door. She didn't want to face him and wanted to be as far away as possible. Even if she knew she'd only meet up with him the next class. Her mind was running wild, her imagionation made her think of things he probably would never do. Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she squealed.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?!" Tomoyo asked confused and worried.

"Ah, no, nothing. I thought it was someone else." Sakura said smiling.

"Seriously, tell me. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I felt Syaoran's eyes drilling into my head. I swear that guy was staring at me and boy did it feel creepy. I don't want to have to go through that experience ever again...." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her as if she had a one ear and eight eyes. "What? You're looking at me as if I'm a ghost." Sakura said. "Tomoyo!!!!" Tomoyo snapped out of it and laughed.

"Sakura! You're so weird." Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into their next class. The rest of the day for Sakura was practically the same thing. She would sit somewhere in the middle and he would sit in the back and stare at her head or back. It was driving her to the point of insanity and it was killing her.

Finally, it was last period and the bell rung. She went to her locker and grabbed her things. She easily found Syaoran and grabbed his collar and pulled him somewhere where no one would find them.

"Okay spill." Sakura said pissed off now.

"Spill? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent! You were staring at me the whole day! What's your problem?! Am I that repulsive?!"

"No, you're very beautiful actually."

"Well loo- excuse me?" Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She was _not_ expecting this. This was not in the things she believed he would say.

"I said you're beautiful." Syaoran said. "I never thought you were repulsive. You actually intruge me. You're one of the first girls who didn't drool all over me and love me just by looking at me. I want to be friends." Sakura was speechless and thought over his words. _He_ **wanted** to be _her_ **friend** even after she slapped him and basically _**ignored**_ his exsistance.

"Well...um...I guess that's alright..." she said. "Although everything I threw at you, you deserved it."

"I know, I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't know you and I wasn't having a good day. Sorry."

"I guess I forgive you..." she smiled slightly and looked at him. "This will be kind of weird since Tomoyo believes I hate your guts."

"Why?"

"Because I told her over and over again how much I hated you."

"Oh..."

"Sorry...."

"It's alright, I deserve it." Syaoran said and smiled. Sakura smiled as well and walked with Syaoran. Not soon after all of that, Tomoyo popped out of nowhere.

"Sakura-chan I..." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who was next to Sakura and then looked at Sakura. "What's this?" she asked.

"Well, you see..um..." Sakura looked down with a slight blush. "It's kind of funny now that you mention it. Maybe in the later future I'll tell you." Sakura said smiling and skipped away. Syaoran chuckled and followed her, leaving a confused Tomoyo. Syaoran easily caught up to her and poked her side. Sakura looked at him and smiled. "What?"

"Want to play?"

"Play? Syaoran, we aren't three."

"So? We may be teens but hey...we can always play."

"Fine, play what?"

"I don't know..."

"Then what was the point in asking?"

"Because I had a good game...Oh! Nevermind, it came back to me! Let's play tag..."

"Fine. You're it." Sakura said as she lightly tapped his shoulder and ran.

"Hey! That's soooo cheating." Syaoran whined.

"Oh don't complain." Sakura giggled as she ran towards penguin park. Syaoran smirked and sped up. Within seconds he was next to her.

"I believe you are it." he said as he reached to tap her. She winked as she ran faster.

"I think not Syaoran." Sakura smiled as they reached the park. She quickly climbed the slide and stood ontop. "Catch me if you can Syaoran!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. Syaoran laughed.

"I take that as a challenge!" he shouted as he climbed the slide. Sakura squealed as she slid down and quickly ran to the jungle gym and giggled as Syaoran continued chasing her. After five minutes of chasing Sakura, Sakura was ontop of a tree. She held in her giggles, knowing if she let them out, Syaoran would find her. She sighed and let herself relax on the tree. She turned slightly and saw messy brown hair and laughing amber orbs. She squealed as he tapped her. "You're it." was all he said. Sakura groaned as Syaoran ran away.

_-_Some Hours Later_-_

Sakura and Syaoran were on the ground panting for air. They looked at eachother and laughed lightly at the intensity they brought a little childs game. Sakura couldn't believe it. They had spent almost seven hours playing tag.

"It's amazing." Sakura said between giggles.

"What? That we took tag to the next level? Or how we spent almost seven hours playing one game and actually had fun?"

"Well, both." she smiled and looked up at the sky. It had already become dark and the stars were shining brightly. For several moments, her emerald eyes were looking at the beauty of it all. "Syaoran, isn't it beautiful how the stars and the sky compliment eachother so well...making a beautifully mysterious picture?" she asked. Syaoran looked up for a moment and nodded.

"I guess." he said and smiled lightly. "You know what I heard?"

"Mmm, what?"

"If you see a shooting star and make a wish. It comes true." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I tried it and it worked." he said smiling. "Even if it took a few years for it." Sakura looked at him and then looked up.

"Look, Syaoran...A shooting star!" Sakura said. "Lets make a wish?" Syaoran smiled and nodded. They both closed their eyes and wished. _I wish to find my true love..._ Sakura wished. _I wish she would realize I became hers from the first actual glance._ Syaoran wished. They opened their eyes and looked at eachother and smiled. "Come on. Lets go home. Our parents must be worried." Sakura said giggling.

"Not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I live alone with my butler Wei."

"Alone? Why?"

"Well, my family is back home in Hong Kong...I came to finish my studies here."

"Oh I see...I bet your family misses you."

"Maybe...I don't know. Well anyway, come on. Lets go." he said smiling. Sakura grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Even if they might not miss you or not worry about you, just know here you'll always have someone to worry over you and miss you where ever you go." she said. He smiled.

"Who would that be?"

"Me! Your such a big meanie!"

"...big meanie?" his eye brow arched and looked at Sakura. She glared.

"Yes, big meanie!" she said as he burst out laughing.

"What are you? Two?" he said. Sakura pouted and kicked him playfully. "Fine fine sorry. Well, lets go." he said and walked her home. Their walk was silent but it was pleasent on both parties. Finally they arrived at Sakura's house and reached the door. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She opened the door only to be greeted by Touya's presence.

"Kaijuu...whos the gaki?" Touya asked. Syaoran's eye brow rose.

"For your information, I am _not _a gaki and I was only walking Sakura back home. My name is Li Syaoran not _Gaki_." Syaoran said as Touya and Syaoran began a glaring contest. Sakura felt the tension and shivered. She quickly pulled Touya in the house and waved at Syaoran.

"I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran!" she said and closed the door. She slid against the door and sighed. A small glare was sent to Touya. "Can't you act more CIVILIZED?!" she yelled. "Baka baka baka BAKA ONII-CHAN!" she stomped on his foot and earned a satisfactory yell in pain from Touya. She stomped off into her room and sighed. She quickly did her homework and logged onto her account.

**FrozenBlossom has logged on**

**IceColdWolf:** Hey Blossom!

**FrozenBlossom:** Hey! Whats up Wolf?

**IceColdWolf:** Nothing really...Just missed you all day, thats all...

**FrozenBlossom:** Awww...I missed you too... Tomoeda High is sooo much fun!

**IceColdWolf:** Tomoeda High...? Wait a minute...! I go to that school!!

**FrozenBlossom:** Really?! Wow! Maybe we can meet!!!

**IceColdWolf:** Alright...where do you want to meet?

**FrozenBlossom:** How about under the cherry blossom tree at Lunch? My lunch is 4th period. Yours?

**IceColdWolf:** Same here! Alright. I'll meet you there! I have to go. Mom. Bye!

**FrozenBlossom:** Bye!

**IceColdWolf has signed off.**

Sakura smiled. She was finally going to meet the one she fell inlove with online. She was excited and yet scared. What if he doesn't like her? What if she isnt what he expected? What if he was a perverted creep!?! Millions of questions ran through Sakura's head until she heard a light yawn. She looked at her drawer. "Kero-chan?"

"Mou, Sakura...heyy!" a little yellow plush toy came out of the drawer.

"I didn't see you yesterday....what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just slept all day but then I felt a presence...but its gone I guess. Do you have any food?"

"Um...here?" she said and gave him chocolate.

"YAY CHOCOLATE!" he said and began devouring the chocolate.

"And Touya calls _me_ a monster." she mumbled. She jumped on bed and stretched slightly. "Well, goodnight Kero-chan." she said.

"Night Sakura!" he said and continued eating. Sakura giggled and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Morning.....

Sakura woke up and looked at the time. It was 6:00. She smiled, finally early and went to take a shower. After a few minutes she got out and dressed herself in her usual uniform. She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and greeted the photo of her mother, Nadeshiko. The pictures didn't fade after years but it was fine. She saw no one was awake and began to make herself pancakes. Fifteen minutes later, the pancakes were done and she began eating. Her brother was walking down the stairs rubbing his eye and looked at Sakura.

"The Kaijuu is finally awake early." he said. Sakura rolled her eyes but ignored the comment.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." she mumbled as she took the last bite.

"Why are you happy?"

"I'm going to meet my IceColdWolf!" she said.

"Another Gaki?"

"Shut up." she said and washed her dish. She quickly ran upstairs and got her bookbag with the cards. She ran down the stairs and put on her shoes and rollerblades and left. "Bye Onii-chan! Tell Otou-san bye too." with that, she was gone. Tomoyo was by the gates already, but talking to Eriol. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" she yelled and waved. They looked over and smiled, waving back.

"Sakura-chan you're early!!" Tomoyo said giggling.

"Yeaah....I woke up early." Sakura said.

"Oh? May I ask whyyy?"

"Noooo"

"Too bad. Why'd you wake up early?"

"I'm excited!!"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm meeting my IceColdWolf!"

"Who?"

"Someone I met..." Sakura smiled happily as Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan has a loverrr!"

"You can call him that." Sakura said as the bell rung. "Come on lets go." she said and left with Tomoyo. Eriol stayed behind and spotted Syaoran.

"Is IceColdWolf your screen name?"

"Yeah why?"

"...Tomoyo's going to love this." Eriol said and ran to catch up with Tomoyo, leaving behind a confused Syaoran.

First period passed as well as second and third. Finally fourth period came. Sakura was smiling to herself as she reached outside and walked under the Sakura tree. She climbed the tree and happily ate her lunch. "I can't wait..." she whispered and spotted Syaoran. She decided to brush it off until she found out he was walking toward her. "Wait...no..."

"FrozenBlossom?!"

"IceColdWolf?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT :O!

Sakura: WHYYYYY DID YOU LEAVE IT AS A CLIFFY?!

Syaoran: Nnh...

Tomoyo: *Films*

Eriol: *Drinks coffee*

....well anyway...Until next time :)


	3. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters. However, the made up characters like Lyn, Miyami and Sayomi.

Author's Note: Alright people. Sorry for taking _forever_ to update. I've been busy...loads of stress...its driving me insane No excuse I know but still D: cut me some slack please? xD Anyway, enjoy the chappy!

* * *

"FrozenBlossom?!"

"IceColdWolf?!"

They were both beyond shocked. Syaoran and Sakura stared at eachother, millions of things running through both their minds. _How could this be possible?! Why is Syaoran IceColdWolf?! Why why why!?!?!?! This must be a dream! I'll wake up soon!_ Sakura thought to herself. _How is she FrozenBlossom?! Frozen is way nice and seems so innocent! This girl...WHY GOD ARE YOU PLAYING THIS SICK JOKE ON ME!?!?_ Syaoran thought. _AND WE JUST BECAME FRIENDS TOO!_ they both thought.

"I'm sorry...Um...this can't be possible!" Sakura said.

"Are you _sure_ you are FrozenBlossom?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes!"

"This just cant be true...."

"Syaoran...! I...no...this can't...we.. oh god!" Sakura said

"Princess...."

"....you...really are him...oh god Syaoran this cant be happening..." Sakura looked down as she fell to her knees.

"Why not?"

"Because we're just friends! We met barely two or three days ago! How can this be possible?"

"Technically we met more then a year ago...why don't we give this a try? Maybe it'll work out..."

"How do you know?"

"Because...I love you FrozenBlossom."

"I ..I'll think about it..." Sakura said and left.

. Home.:.

Sakura kept thinking about it. How IceColdWolf and Syaoran were so much alike and how they were both the same. She couldn't understand. It was driving her mad. Hestitantly, she got up and went on her computer. She turned it on and logged on. Scrolling down, she saw IceColdWolf was online. His private message said _I'll be waiting for your response...FrozenBlossom._ Sakura blushed and decided to speak up.

**FrozenBlossom:** Syaoran...?

**IceColdWolf:** Sakura! You're online...Did you think about it?

Sakura closed her eyes and thought it over again. She thought of the pros and cons to doing this. She'd be with the one she fell inlove with and knew for a year and might be happy. On the other hand, his fan club was something she didnt want to face.

**FrozenBlossom:** I've thought about it...yes.

**IceColdWolf:** And?

**FrozenBlossom:** Lets give it a chance.

**IceColdWolf:** Sakura...Do you really want this?

**FrozenBlossom:** Yes Syaoran...I want to do this...be with you...I've known you for a while and I want to give it a try...give us a try...

Syaoran felt himself smile. A genuine smile which only happened when he was thinking of her...

**IceColdWolf:** Sakura...thank you.

**FrozenBlossom:** Don't thank me...It hasn't begun yet. :]

**IceColdWolf:** |Chuckles| of course. So do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? If we go in together people will see its official..for the two of us I mean.

**FrozenBlossom:** Sure, I just don't want your fan club trying to kick my ass when they know they'll be the ones on the ground crying.

**IceColdWolf:** |Laughs| yeah sure. See you tomorrow, Sakura-hime.

Syaoran smiled to himself and sighed in pure bliss. His love whom he had found out was accepted. He turned off his computer and walked to his bed. Syaoran's chocolate pools looked up as he jumped on his bed happily. "Sakura-hime...I'll see you tomorrow." he mumbled and closed his eyes, dreaming of how they would turn out.

-_-Morning-Sakura-_-

"OH NO!" she yelled as she heard the doorbell ring. Sakura had forgotten that she was supposed to wake up extra early. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her stuff. "Bye Kero-chan!" she said

"Where are you going?" Kero asked.

"To school!"

"So early?" The stuffed animal Guardian asked.

"YES!" she said and went to the door panting. Opening the door, she slightly blushed seeing Syaoran. "I..um...hey." she said, her blush reddening. Syaoran smiled.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He gently took her hand and pulled her to his car. Opening the door, Sakura slid in the passanger seat. He walked to the other side and slid in the drivers seat. Turning on the car, he shifted into drive and left. "You seemed to have woken up late." Syaoran commented. Sakura nodded.

"I always wake up late, its a bad habit of mine. I don't know why though." she said. He laughed slightly. Sakura pouted and playfully punched his arm. "Mouuu! Meanie." She mumbled. Syaoran stopped the car for a second and looked at her.

"Meanie? What are we? In second grade?" he asked and laughed. Sakura glared and punched him. "Ooooww! What was that for?"

"You laughed."

"I laughed? Thats it?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Go where?"

"DRIVE!"

"Oh..." His foot pressed on the gas and they were off once more.

"I think I'll actually be early for once!" Sakura said happily.

"Really? Because the bell will ring in about five minutes...."

"WHAT?!"

"Four."

"DRIVE FASTER!" Syaoran pressed harder onto the gas petal and smirked as they zoomed towards the school. Amazingly, they didnt crash. He parked his car and they ran inside.

"Two."

"SHUT UP!"

"One." He smirked. Sakura growled, they finally reached their class, panting. Everyone looked at them as they sat down and the bell rang and the teacher arrived.

"Morning stupids! I mean students!"

"Morning Sensei...."

"Today we will..." the teacher droned on and on about math. Syaoran on the other hand was looking at his new girlfriend sitting infront of him. Even if he couldn't see it, he was sure she was blushing. Indeed she was. Sakura turned and glared at Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why are you staring?"

"Can't I?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Kinomoto. Li. Is there something you have to say to the class?"

"No..." they mumbled simutaniously.

"Good, then SHUT UP." Sakura sighed as he went back to the lesson. She looked down, slightly ticked as a note came flying to her desk. She caught it and opened it.

_Meet me under the cherry blossom tree at lunch.  
We needa talk about things.  
- Tomoyo_

A million things ran through her mind. _Oh no! Did she find out? Will she be mad? Oh god! Tomoyo-chaan!!! _

-_-Lunch-_-

Tomoyo and Sakura were under the cherry blossom tree eating their lunch. The silence was slowly killing Sakura's nerves and patience, it was testing her silence. Tomoyo was the first to finish her food and looked at Sakura. Her amethyst eyes bore into Sakura's soul. Or so thats how she felt.

"Sa-" Tomoyo started out.

"I'M SORRYYYYY!!!! ITS TRUE! I'M GOING OUT WITH SYAORAN!!!" Sakura said and closed her eyes, scared of Tomoyo's reaction. After a few moments of recieving nothing, she slowly opened one eye and saw Tomoyo's shocked face. _Shit!_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan...." Was all Tomoyo said before her shocked face turned into an extremely happy one. "CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Tomoyo said glomping her.

"Hoe? You aren't mad?"

"No. Why would I be? I was simply going to ask you to model for me but this is _way _better then what I planned!" Tomoyo said giggling. Sakura sweat dropped. _I should've kept my mouth shut...._ Sakura thought. "Did he ask you out on a date yet? How'd you guys hook up? DETAILS SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Well....we've actually known eachother for a year." Sakura started. "Until now, we didn't know how we looked like and so online we decided to meet. Upon meeting, he asked me out...I had to think about it though but last night I said yes..." Sakura said blushing. Tomoyo was enjoying every bit of this - her eyes were starry.

"KAWAAIIIIIIIIII!!" Tomoyo squealed and jumped on Sakura.

"HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!"

"We've gotta go shopping. After school."

"But...we already went shopping..."

"NO! We're going to buy you sexier clothing! We must send him over the edge!"

"B-b-but.."

"Aw come on Sakura....Pleeeaase?"

"Fine...."

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said and got off of Sakura as the bell rang, telling everyone it was time to go to their next class. "We leave as soon as the last bell rings." Tomoyo walked away smiling happily.

"I'm doomed..." Sakura whispered.

-_- After Modeling for Tomoyo-_-

After Tomoyo invited her to model and they went to their next class, Sakura was bambarded with glares - not just any glares. The glares from the Syaoran Fan Club. Luckily the day went by fast and it was time for her to go to Tomoyo's. It had been hell for Sakura at Tomoyo's. Tomoyo had apperantly secretly invited Syaoran. Sakura only expected for Tomoyo to invite her boyfriend Eriol but brought her own boyfriend Syaoran. Embarrassing as it was, she got through it - amazingly. By the time Tomoyo was finally finished it had been 6PM and getting dark. Syaoran had offered her to walk home with her. So here she was, blushing like mad and walking beside Syaoran. There was a silence that was driving into Sakura's skull and she wanted to break it. Sakura's emerald eyes glanced at Syaoran as she opened her mouth to say something only to have Syaoran beat her to it.

"Sakura..." he started out.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want...Do you...Agh, Kami-sama..." he murmured the last part. "Do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked her. Sakura's eyes widened. "I understand if you don't wa-"

"Don't want to? Are you kidding? I'd love to!" she said and hugged him. _Arigatou Syao._ She thought, relieved she didn't have to break the silence between them. "When and where?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at five and the place will be a secret." he said winking at her playfully. Sakura plushed. "Oh...Uhm...okay..." she said. Syaoran chuckled.

"You're so adorable, you know that?" he said.

"I am not..."

"You are. Don't deny it." he said and poked her side. Sakura let out a small giggle.

"Alright." she said as they finally turned to the street. "You better let me off here. If Touya found out you were my boyfriend he'd kill you." Sakura said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." he said. Sakura smiled and began to walk away, but not before Syaoran stopped her for a moment and kissed her cheek. He smiled and winked at her playfully and began walking to his house. Sakura's cheeks flared. She had never been kissed on the cheek by anyone besides family. In a daze, Sakura had somehow made it to her house. She opened the door and was greeted by her brother.

"Hey kaiju. Where have you been?" Touya asked.

"I'm not a kaiju, baka." she said. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or your foot would need some ice. I was at Tomoyo's house for your information." Touya's eye brow rose slightly.

"Why didn't ya call?" he asked

"I did. Dad picked up."

"Oh, well, Dad left just to let you know. He went on another trip and told me to tell you that he'd be back in a few weeks." he said. Sakura smiled. Her father, Fujitaka was a professor who always went on archeological trips to find new historical objects. Her father was always away but they somehow managed. Touya worked many jobs and studied while Sakura only studied for now. She told herself she would find a new job in the morning before her date with Syaoran. (I made it Friday. Deal?)

"Well, I'll be gone tomorrow." Sakura said. Touya glanced at the small white-board and glared at her.

"You're lucky i have the chores tomorrow." he said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and walked upstairs. She jumped on her bed and sighed. _I wonder how tomorrow will be..._ Sakura thought. _Will it be like the stories I've read in mangas? Will it be magical?_ she asked herself. She glanced at her cards and sighed. (I know I haven't mentioned the cards but I decided it would be more...exciting.) She took out the first card she captured, The Fly and wondered what Syaoran would think if he ever found out. _Maybe I should tell him..._ Sakura thought. She shook her head. _Maybe later._ She got up and walked to her closet. "Tomorrow...my first date.."

* * *

Lost: I know its Short but....BLEEEEEHHHHHHH!!! Its been forever I know I'm sorry D:!!!!

Syaoran: Pff...

Sakura: Well at least you're back right?

Lost: heh...sure lets say that...

Touya: *Glare*

Lost: Well *gets behind Touya and uses him as a human shield* Uhm. I'll try to update sooner. Luv ya :D

Lost, Syao, Sak, Touya: R&R!

Lost: Oh yeah and I need ideas. Please give me some? xD


End file.
